Snow Warning
Snow Warning was the 2014 Christmas event on DragCave. A violent winter storm has unexpectedly swept down from the mountains. If the blizzard is not stopped, it will rage forever, trapping all of Galsreim in an endless winter. You must work together with everyone else—both dragon and human—to gather enough mana to halt the storm’s advance. Mana crystals may be found throughout the site, or conjured using alchemy. Once everyone has gathered enough mana, the story will advance, bringing you a step closer to victory over the bitter cold. Fill up your personal mana bar for entries in the Holiday raffle (details to be announced later). General Event Artist Credits Organizers: Birdzgoboom, Odeen Scroll Badge: TheCompleteAnimorph Event Icon: Fiona BlueFire, PieMaster Divider on Event Poster: Infinis Button Credits 'Daily & Global Mana Bars' *The daily/personal Mana bar can be filled up for a daily entry into the Holiday raffle. Each player is limited to 1 entry per day. This Mana bar can be filled up by collecting different types of Mana shards around the site or by playing the Mana Alchemy game. *The global Mana bar is filled by the collected Mana of each participating person's daily/personal Mana Bar, so that everyone contributes to its completion. Once completed, a new chapter in the Christmas Story is unlocked. *Each of the 7 different Global bars have their design based on the 7 different Christmas dragons that have currently been released, and are also released in the same order that those dragons have been released over the years. Different Types of Mana Shards 'Mana Alchemy' Mana Alchemy is a game played on a 9x9 grid. The goal is to fill each space in the grid with a mana shard by placing tiles. Tiles can only be placed next to existing tiles, according to the following rules (a tile must satisfy the rules for all surrounding tiles in order to be placeable): Tiles of the same alignment (background color) can be placed next to each other: *Elements of Creation: :: *Elements of Destruction: :: *Elements of Change: :: Tiles of the same triad (border color) can be placed next to each other: * * * * : Neutral tiles can be placed next to any tile. : Mana bombs will destroy all tiles in a 3x3 grid, leaving mana behind and creating free space to place new tiles. If you fill an entire row or column with tiles, they will be destroyed, leaving mana behind and allowing you to place new tiles. If you cannot place a tile anywhere, discard it; you only receive three discards, though, and if you can neither discard nor place a tile, the game will end. Once the game is over (win or lose), you have the option to submit your mana. This will earn you one shard of mana for each tile that has been filled (spaces covered by tiles count). Mana Alchemy Gallery Grid empty.PNG|Empty board. Grid filled.PNG|Board during gameplay. grid filled 2.PNG|A game in progress. Mana Alchemy Artist Credits Mana Alchemy Grid: Mysfytt "Creation", "Destruction", & "Change" Tiles: Fiona BlueFire, PieMaster GoN & Neutral Tiles: Fiona BlueFire 'Christmas Story' * Chapter 1 - Unsettling Portents Show/Hide Content *Chapter 2 - The Maw of Winter Show/Hide Content *Chapter 3 - Seeking the Source Show/Hide Content *Chapter 4 - A Matter of Scale Show/Hide Content *Chapter 5 - Ice to Meet You Show/Hide Content *Chapter 6 - Festivus Interruptus Show/Hide Content *Chapter 7 - High Altitude, High Jinks Show/Hide Content *Chapter 8 - Pint-sized Pilferer Show/Hide Content *Chapter 9 - A Light in Dark Places Show/Hide Content *Chapter 10 - Ending the Storm Show/Hide Content *Chapter 11 - Bonus: A Gift to Share Show/Hide Content *Chapter 12 - Bonus: Winter's Chill '''Show/Hide Content' *Chapter 13 - Bonus: Izquez the Taleteller Show/Hide Content *Chapter 14 - Bonus: Feast or Famine Show/Hide Content Mascot Dragon Images Holly_dragon_2014.png|The Holly dragon Janus on Day 1 Yulebuck_dragon_2014.png|The Yulebuck dragon Reed on Day 2 Snow_angel_dragon_2014.png|The Snow Angel dragon Joy on Day 3 Ribbon_dancer_dragon_2014.png|The Ribbon Dancer dragon Graciella on Day 4 Winter_magi_dragon_2014.png|The Winter Magi dragon Godsibb on Day 5 Wrapping_wing_dragon_2014.png|The Wrapping-Wing dragon Nikolaus on Day 6 Solstice_dragon_2014.png|The Solstice dragon Aurora on Day 7 Mascot Dragons & Story Writing Artist Credits Story: *Chapter 1-10 by Odeen *Bonus Chaper 11 by Odeen *Bonus Chaper 12 by Birdzgoboom *Bonus Chaper 13 by Fizzix *Bonus Chaper 14 by Odeen Holly Dragon: Birdzgoboom Yulebuck Dragon: JOTB Snow Angel Dragon: JOTB Ribbon Dancer Dragon: Mysfytt Winter Magi Dragon: Birdzgoboom Wrapping Wing Dragon: Aangs-sister Solstice Dragon: Odeen 'Presents' This feature was added at the same time the new Christmas 2014 Dragon was released. It allows members to send presents to other Dragon Cave users in the form of a sprite-image message. A user may send a box for every 20 Mana collected- through Mana Alchemy or by clicking on the Mana shards found on the site. Users can choose from 59 different boxes, 51 bows and 23 tags, and are provided with the standard message "Have a happy holidays!" which can be used or replaced with a custom one. Once a design is chosen and a message is written, a preview of the present can be seen at the bottom of the page before sending. Users can choose to give these presents to a specific user on Dragon Cave, or chose to send it to a random user. There is also an option for sending presents anonymously. * Two new tags became availabe on Dec. 27, 2014. Presents Gallery Christmas_2014_present_boxes.png|All possible present boxes. Christmas_2014_present_bows.png|All possible present bows & decorations. Christmas_2014_present_tags.png|All possible present tags. SaP 2014 tag 24.png|Became available on Dec.27, 2014. SaP 2014 tag 25.png|Became available on Dec.27, 2014. Presents Artist Credits Credits for all present boxes, bows and tags. Show/Hide Credits Content Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Odeen Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:PieMaster Category:Infinis Category:Shajana Category:Mysfytt Category:Sif Category:Aangs-sister Category:JOTB Category:Fizzix Category:Thuban Category:Verridith Category:Tikigurl91 Category:Snow Warning - 2014 Category:Send a Present - 2014